Como yo Te Amo
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: SongFic. Como son capaces de Amar las personas?, Como es capaz de amar Mimi Tachikawa?.Mishiro, Cancion: Como yo Te Amo


**Como yo te Amo**

Ahí vamos, un nuevo día, el y yo nos encontramos en el mismo grado, mismo salón, mismo escritorio, sin embargo lo siento tan distante.

Entro a la secundaria, ahí estas tu, acabas de recibirme con un beso en la mejilla, que siento que no es verdadero.

Como yo té Amo,

Como yo té Amo,

Convéncete, convéncete

Nadie te amara.

Vamos caminando por los pasillos, todas se te quedan mirando, eres extremadamente apuesto, inteligente y agradable, varias chicas se acercan a ti, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que tragarme mis celos.

-¿cómo has estado?

-¿podemos acompañarte?

Pregunta la mayoría de ellas, y bajo la mirada, pues son extremadamente hermosas, y una vez mas bajo mi cara, volteas a verme y dices:

-disculpen, verán, estoy con mi amiga- y tomas mi mano, una vez mas he salido ganando por el día de hoy.

Como yo te amo,

Como yo te amo,

Olvídate, olvídate,

Nadie te amara, nadie te amara

Nadie te amara, porque...

Nos sentamos en nuestro escritorio, estoy apunto de sentarme en el banquillo, pero me tomas por la cintura y haces que me siente frente a ti en el escritorio y me dices:

-Mimi...- has mencionado mi nombre, en nadie suena tan dulcemente como suena en ti.

-dime...- te respondo y me sonríes

-¿que le sucede a esas chicas?- que respuesta te daré, que ahora eres diferente ¿la verdad? que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, y no cuando empezaste a madurar y volverte tan apuesto como ninguno, que te ame cuando tan solo eras un niño tímido y reservado y no cuando fuiste coqueto y galante, que como yo te amo, nunca nadie te amara.

-pues veras- pongo un dedo en mi barbilla como meditando mi respuesta- digamos que el pequeño Koushiro ya no es el mismo que el de 1° año de secundaria, que el que eres ahora.

-dime, ¿he mejorado o he empeorado?- empeorado, ya no podrías ser solo para mi, ahora tienes a cualquiera que te guste, o que la veas lo suficientemente clamorosa, a cualquiera- ¿ya soy como esos chicos que tanto te gustan?- ¿cómo los que me gustan, ¿qué pregunta es esa, no se porque siento que el rojo sube a mis mejillas, lo siento, estoy avergonzada, ni siquiera se porque, ni siquiera he meditado bien la pregunta.

-eh...- se abre la puerta, han entrado todos al aproximarse el profesor, me han salvado.

yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares,

yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento,

yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo,

yo te amo con mi alma y con mi sangre.

Siento como me tomas una vez mas por la cintura y me pones en mi banquillo, el profesor nos mira, debe pensar que estabamos haciendo algo malo, pero no me importa ni a ti tampoco.

-bien, jóvenes, abran su libro en la pagina...- siento como se desvanecen las palabras del profesor de mi mente y regresa a mi el recuerdo tu voz, tu ultima pregunta, que por lo curioso que eres me obligaras a contestar, aun no ha bajado el rojo de mis mejillas, a pesar del intenso aire acondicionado del salón de clase.

Te miro de reojo estas mirándome de igual forma, sonríes al sentir mi mirada, yo solo me sonrojo aun mas, cruzo mis brazos en el escritorio y recuesto mi cabeza sobre ellos, no soportaría que me vieran sonrojada por tu causa, no mas de las 100 veces que ya me han visto sonrojada por lo mismo.

-Mimi Tachikawa- escucho el grito del maestro, no quiero levantar mi cara, seguramente me hará una pregunta de la cual no se la respuesta, tu has sido la única razón por la que mis calificaciones están estables, cuando me ayudas, no quiero levantar mi cara y olvidar tu recuerdo, pero me hará algo grave si lo ignoro, levanto mi cabeza, esta justo enfrente de mi- ¿disfruto su sueño?

-no me encontraba durmiendo

-ajam- gesto claro de que no me cree- pues por lo menos espero que haya soñado con la guerra mundial, si quiere pasar este examen

-señor si no mal recuerdo el examen es el jueves, y esta es la clase de física cuántica no la de historia mundial- amor, me has salvado, siempre lo haces, y los maestros se enfadan contigo cada vez que lo haces, el maestro ha fruncido el ceño, aquí vamos de nuevo...

-¡¿joven Izzumi, me ha cuestionado!

-no señor, no le he hecho ninguna pregunta, le estoy afirmando, creí que todos sus años de profesor de los que siempre nos habla en lugar de dar clase le habrían servido de algo- todos ríen, yo me quedo seria, lo has hecho una vez mas, ahora te sacaran al pasillo y llamaran a tu padre quien te pondrá un castigo, o te dará un golpe si le respondes, y no lo puedo permitir...

-al pasillo Izzumi, y al igual que usted, creí que tantos castigos le harían ser mas educado, llamare a su padre- frunces el ceño y bajas la mirada, te han ofendido y mas al mencionar a tu padre. El profesor esta a punto de sacar su celular para marcarle a tu padre, no lo voy a permitir...

-¡¡¡NO!- lo he gritado y todos me miran, quisiera que me tragara la tierra, pero no, esto lo hago por ti- no, no llame al padre de Izzi- ¿Izzi? No te he llamado así desde los 12- esto fue mi culpa, llame al mío- busco mi celular, lo encuentro y le muestro anotado el numero de mi padre, tu me miras sorprendido.

-¿qué demonios le pasa señorita Tachikawa?- me dice aparentemente el también sorprendido, nunca había hecho esto por nadie.

-este fue mi problema, Koushiro como buen amigo que es trato de defenderme, pero no voy a permitir que mas gente pague por mis errores, señor Kosuke, por favor mejor llame a mi padre en lugar de llamar al de Izzi.- junto mis manos, ¿le estoy rogando, no puedo creerlo, le estoy rogando, quien diría que llegaría el momento que haría esto, pues claro, lo hago porque te amo, y como yo te amo, nunca nadie te amara.

yo te amo como el niño a su mañana,

yo te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo,

yo te amo a puro grito y en silencio,

yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana...

-se acabo, ¿quiere un castigo señorita Tachikawa?- sigues mirándome, debo pensar lo que digo.

-si señor- demonios, no pense nada- todos los castigos que pudieron corregirme desde un principio los recibió Koushiro- bien, así esta mejor- y no puedo seguir con esto, debo hacerme responsable de mis actos, así que, póngame un castigo.

-Mimi no seas tonta- se levanta, el profesor ahora te mira sorprendido a ti- tu no fuiste responsable de lo que le dije a Kosuke

-oigame, yo no soy igual que usted

-le importa, Mimi, ¿qué demonios te pasa, llame a mi padre, ahora, quiero que le diga que incendie la secundaria.

-eres un tonto, ¿cómo dices eso? Señor Kosuke, llámele a mi padre y dígale que asesine a mas de 400 alumnos.

-¿a si, entonces yo sembré plantas adictivas en el jardín de la secundaria y en el campo de fútbol

-pues yo...- estoy pensando, estoy pensando

-perdiste- me apunta con el dedo en la cara- no puedes inventar algo que haga enfadar tanto a tu padre- ¿qué lo haga enfadar?

-ya se!- bajas tu mano y esperas mi respuesta- señor Kosuke, dígale a mi padre que he tenido relaciones sexuales con todos los hombres de la secundaria incluyendo profesores- me miras realmente sorprendido, al igual que el profesor, ¡¡gane! Un momento, ¿qué acabo de decir?

-me rindo- ríes ligeramente, acabo de entender tu juego, ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas sin parar.

-¿qué les pasa a ustedes 2? Se acabo, ambos al pasillo, y por los últimos comentarios me abstendré de llamar a sus padres- nos señala la puerta, nunca me había sentido tan bien cuando me castigaban. Hemos salido del salón, me miras de modo pícaro, yo hago lo mismo y pongo una especia de pose atrayente para seguir tu juego.

-sabes, no era broma lo ultimo que dije- le digo, tu solo puedes sonreír, amo tu sonrisa

-entonces, ¿cómo es posible que me hayas dejado fuera de la lista?

-supongo que no estabas disponible

-te hago una pregunta, ¿tan bien lo haces?

-¿qué tal si lo averiguas por ti mismo?- me desabrocho el primer botón de mi blusa, permitiendo mostrar parte de mi pecho, el juego esta llegando lejos, pero se que no terminara. Me tomas de la cintura y me atraes hacia ti, tengo mi frente pegada a la tuya, quiero besarte, pero esto es un juego, un simple juego...

como yo te amo,

como yo te amo,

recuérdalo, recuérdalo,

nadie te amara

Comienzas a acariciar mi rostro, de manera lenta y suave, veo sinceridad en tu ojos, ¡oh Dios mío! Estarás haciendo esto enserio.

-no respondiste mi pregunta

-¿cuál?- no puedo recordar nada, tus bellísimos ojos negro profundo me hipnotizan teniéndolos tan cerca.

-Mimi, ¿me amas?- me separo de ti, pero aun rodeas mi cintura con tus fuertes y protectores brazos- Mimi no te asustes- me acercas de nuevo a ti, pero nos unimos en un abrazo- si no me amas no importa, aunque...- no me hagas llorar por favor, no me hagas sufrir- aunque, yo te amare por siempre- siento que lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, no te digo nada, no quiero arruinar tu inspiración- veras, desde el primer minuto que te vi, me enamore de ti, pero admitámoslo ¿quién se enamoraría de un chico como yo a esa edad?- lo tomare como un cumplido de que soy única y especial- pero no me importo, te seguí amando, como no he amado a nadie, y hasta ahora se me ocurrió decírtelo, que estupidez

-el declarar nuestro amor no es una estupidez- por fin logre que me salieran las palabras. Te separas de mi hasta ver mi rostro.

-¿nuestro?

-si, yo también te amo, desde el primer segundo en que te vi, asi que para tu pregunta, ese alguien soy yo- me miras con los ojos vidriosos, al parecer estas feliz por mi respuesta, me besas, un beso tierno y apasionado, y a la vez muy especial.

como yo te amo, como yo te amo,

olvídate, nadie te amara,

nadie te amara,

nadie porque...

Comienzas a besar mi cuello, me siento tan bien, llena de tus besos, y sin embargo, quiero mas. Detengo tu rostro entre mis manos justo frente mi cara.

-¿qué sucede?

-¿crees que alguien entre al cuarto de servicio?- me miras sorprendido, sin embargo, nunca me había sentido tan consiente de mis palabras.

-Mimi, ¿pero, no es apresurado, hacer... eso?

-quiero demostrarte que te amo- sonríes, al parecer has cedido a mi proposición, tomas mis manos, y me diriges al cuarto de servicio, y ahí, fue la primera vez que me hiciste tuya, sin embargo no la ultima.

yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares,

yo te amo con el ímpetu del viento,

yo te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo,

yo te amo con mi alma y con mi sangre,

Ese fue el día que declaramos y demostramos nuestro amor, ahora ya hemos crecido, y me propusiste matrimonio hace un par de meses, hoy, es el día que estoy parada frente al altar para unirme a ti, para toda la eternidad.

-Mimi Tachikawa ¿aceptas a Koushiro Izzumi como tu legitimo esposo?

-si, acepto

-por el derecho que me otorga esta iglesia, los declaro, marido y mujer.- nos besamos, debe ser como el beso numero 5000 que nos damos, ahora, estamos listos para enfrentar lo que nos depare el futuro, juntos, juntos hasta el fin de la humanidad, y como yo te amo, con la misma intensidad, tu has logrado amarme.

yo te amo como el niño a su mañana,

yo te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo,

yo te amo a puro grito y en silencio,

yo te amo de una forma sobrehumana,

yo te amo tanto, yo te amo tanto, yo...

**FIN**


End file.
